48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
Graduation
Graduation (卒業 Sotsugyou) is a term used to refer to a member of AKB48, Nogizaka46 and its respective national and international sister and rival groups, that leaves their respective group. The term is used for other idol groups as well. Graduation Process Members usually announce their graduation from the group as a surprise announcement at the end of theater performances. The date of the member's final performance is usually decided by management at a later date. Other methods of graduation announcement include (but are not limited to): * Announcement at AKB48-related concerts and events * Announcement on television programs * Announcement through a newspaper * Announcement through radio shows * Announcement through social networking sites * Announcement through a Youtube video * Official announcement from management * Annoncement on press conference Reasons for graduation can vary. Common reasons include: * Choosing to focus on studies * Poor health * Pursuing a career in show-business outside the AKB48 Group * Personal reasons The graduation ceremony of members usually consists of a final theater performance, after which the member takes down her picture from the portrait wall of the theater. Senbatsu members often get segments of concerts dedicated to their graduation in addition to the theater ceremony. In rare cases, a full concert can be dedicated to and named after the graduating member/s if the member is highly significant to the group. This has happened on several occasions. In some cases, graduated members are still obligated to attend handshake events after their final performance. Other Terms Withdraw (「辞退」・「活動辞退」) This term cam be used for members who chose to leave the group after a scandal involving them surfaces. It can also be used for kenkyuusei scheduled for promotion who want to leave the group anyway. Lastly, the term is used for members who wish leave the group without having a final graduation ceremony. Dismiss (「解雇」・「契約解除」) This term is used for members who are forced to leave the group after breaking a rule. Graduated and Graduating Members in 2019 Many members have graduated from the 48 Group since its formation. A full list of members who have graduated can be found. Below is a list of members who graduated or announced their graduation in 2019 (some cases in 2018) specifically. Bolded names denote members who have yet to graduate since their announcement. AKB48 * Heo Yoonjin (Team A) * Kim Doyeon (Team A) * Na Goeun (Team A) * Park Siyeon (Team A) * Goto Moe (Team K) * Yahagi Moeka (Team K) * Yang Yena (Team K) * Jeong Eunji (Team B) * Kim Minkyung (Team B) * Ryu Sujeong (Team B) * Lee Suji (Team B) * Bae Sungyeon (Team 4) * Cha Minjung (Team 4) * Im Hayoung (Team 8) * Kim Hyerim (Team 8) * Kim Seola (Team 8) * Kwon Eunbi (Team 8) * Lee Soojin (Team 8) * Nakano Ikumi (Team 8) * Tanikawa Hijiri (Team 8) * Yang Lan (Team 8) SKE48 * Abe Mei (Team S) * Li MeiQi (Team S) * Liu JingHan (Team S) * Sun XinWen (Team S) * Zhang QiongYu (Team S) * Li YuQian (Team KII) * Zhang XiaoYing (Team KII) * Bi RuiShan (Team E) * Li XingYu (Team E) * Qiu XinYi (Team E) * Xu SiYang (Team E) * Liang Jiao (Kenkyuusei) * Liang Qiao (Kenkyuusei) * Lou Shu (Kenkyuusei) NMB48 * Kuranoo Narumi (Team N) * Sakamoto Marin (Team N) * Sato Nanami (Team N) * Tanigawa Airi (Team N) * Shimizu Maria (Team M) * Tano Yuuka (Team M) * Sato Shiori (Team M) * Yamada Nanami (Team M) * Owada Nana (Team BII) * Jo Eriko (Team BII) * Nagano Serika (Team BII) * Michieda Saki (Team BII) HKT48 * Obata Yuna (Team H) * Saktia Oktapyani (Team H) * Komada Hiroka (Team KIV) * Shani Indira Natio (Team KIV) * Yahagi Yukina (Team KIV) * Morihira Riko (Team TII) * Roh Jungeui (Team TII) * Wada Aina (Team TII) NGT48 * Hagiri Runa (Kenkyuusei) STU48 * Lee Jooeun (Kenkyuusei) * Mizoguchi Aiko (Kenkyuusei) * Xu YiYang (Kenkyuusei) JKT48 * Baek Yerin (Team J) * Im Nayeon (Team J) * Imada Mio (Team J) * Kim Jiyeon (Team J) * Minatozaki Sana (Team J) * Yoon Chaekyung (Team J) * Choi Yuna (Team KIII) * Jung Yerin (Team KIII) * Lee Yoobin (Team KIII) * Wendy Son (Team KIII) * Ayu Safira Oktaviani (Team T) * Kim Sua (Team T) * Park Jiwon (Team T) * Yoon Dohee (Team T) MNL48 * Khyan Jewel Cacapit (Team MII) * Princess Erica Sanico (Team MII) * Shim Seungeun (Team MII) * Eunys Abad (Team NIV) * Hazel Joy Marzonia (Team NIV) * Necca Adelan (Team NIV) * Sayaka Awane (Team NIV) * Cassandra Mae Pestillos (Team L) * Guinevere Muse (Team L) * Hirano Hikaru (Team L) * Jessel Montaos (Team L) * Princess Rius Briquillo (Team L) Nogizaka46 * Saito Yuri (1st Generation) * Aoi Wakana (3rd Generation) * Tomita Miyu (3rd Generation) * Hirose Suzu (3rd Generation) Keyakizaka46 * Ishimori Nijika (Kanji Keyakizaka46) Hinatazaka46